


Don't Run Away

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Except at the end, M/M, also you get to see nightmare in this, there is some fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Wilbur finds out about his son's plan to run away with Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the war, when Wilbur was still alive and crazy and L'Manburg wasn't a crater

Fundy had his arms around Dream’s waist, nuzzling his face against Dream’s cheek. Dream laughed as he went red. The two hid on the side of the walls of Eret’s castle, either talking about nothing or just little things. Dream just played with Fundy’s jacket, giving a smile at him that he couldn’t see. 

“I can’t wait to run away with you. We’re about ready right?” Fundy asked. Dream thought for a second before nodding at his fiancé happily.

“We can go anytime we need to,” Dream said. Fundy smiled at the thought, holding his fiancé close. Dream sighed as he rested on Fundy, his head on his shoulder. Fundy kissed at the mask, making it red again. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy, going under his jacket to keep them warm. Fundy flinched at how they were cold, but relaxed after a second. 

Wilbur stood on the other side of the wall, listening from the corner. He was tense hearing his son and his former enemy talk about running away together. He’s heard people talk about the possibility about them having a relationship, but he never believed them. After all, why would his own son date the person responsible for the war they fought? Why would his own son date a tyrant, a god? 

As he looked at the two, he knew he should’ve listened to his friends. There was the person he raised, the traitor he saw burning his flag, holding the tyrant that tried to kill his family. He was smiling brightly, even brighter than when L’Manburg gained independence. There had to be a reason why they were together. Maybe for power, maybe they just wanted to hurt the other by dating them and dropping them. 

Wilbur decided that that’s the reason. Fundy wanted to take revenge on Dream for the war, and Dream wanted to take revenge on Fundy for winning. There was no way they were in love, not his son. They couldn’t run away together, that was a death trap for the both of them. Wilbur had to stop them the only way he could. 

-

Fundy woke up with his arms to his side. He rested on a hard wall, stone definitely. He tried moving his arms, they were tied to his sides. Fundy looked up realizing what was going on. He looked ahead, seeing writing on the walls of the small room. It was the L’Manburg anthem, the one his father wrote. He looked to the side, seeing that person on the chair in the center of the writing. He looked at the thing in front of him, Fundy looked up, only to find a button. Then he looked to his side, Dream wasn’t moving. There was a small red thing on the side of the mask, Fundy didn’t know what it was. 

Wilbur noticed his son was asleep, and stood up to take off the thing on Dream. Dream immediately jolted up, looking around at the room, then stared at Wilbur as he walked to the button. Fundy looked behind the chair, seeing the handle of Nightmare. He had that same thing. 

It seemed to be made out of glass, if it broke, maybe the dreamon would wake up. It’s not like Nightmare would just leave them, Fundy knows he has the dreamon’s heart. Fundy checked his inventory quietly, seeing if he had anything he could use to break the thing. 

“I know you two are planning to run away. I’m not going to let that happen,” Wilbur said. Fundy looked up at his father, he didn’t know what that button did, but he didn’t have a good feeling about it, “I refuse to think you guys are in love, you two are just trying to hurt each other, I know it. I’m not letting you two go into a death trap.”

Dream and Fundy looked at each other, Fundy giving his fiancé the best smile he could give. Dream went a bit red in response. Silently confirming their love to each other. They weren’t going to hurt each other, Wilbur was just making stuff up. Fundy felt his heart ache at the thought that his father thought he would try and hurt Dream. 

“I’m going to press this button, and L’Manburg is gonna blow up. Along with all three of us. I can die thinking that my son would never love Dream, and you two can be together in death,” Wilbur said tiredly. Fundy checked his inventory, seeing a stick. Dream seemed to notice the axe as well. Fundy kicked the stick directly at the glass while Wilbur wasn’t looking, he didn’t hear the glass breaking.

“Wilbur please, you don’t have to do this,” Fundy said, trying to stall for time. Wilbur laughed as he walked back, his legs hitting the chair. The axe disappeared behind it. 

“Fundy, I thought I knew you better, I saw you with Dream next to Eret’s castle. I don’t care if you were pretending before, you’re a traitor to your home,” Wilbur said. Dream and Fundy saw a figure stand behind him, the other person deaf to the orange heel that locked on the back of the chair, “And I am not letting someone like you date my son, Dream. You don’t deserve him. This is how I can make sure you two don’t run away to your deaths-”

Wilbur fell on the ground as an axe swung at the back of his head, letting Fundy and Dream see the dreamon in full. Nightmare had skin that looked like pure netherite, his hair and clothes darker. He wore an orange sash on his waist, matching his heels and collar. His eyes were the same color, hidden behind some hair. The netherite skin looked like it had an enchantment on it, sharing the same purple shine as his axe. 

Nightmare went to untie Fundy from the ropes. Dream got out with help from Lucid taking over his body for a second, letting the ropes fall through the body as it shifted for Lucid. The dreamon looked at the two, held up a heart with his hands before going back into the mask. Fundy smiled, seeing the other dreamon do the same out of the corner of his eye. Dream walked over to the two, helping Fundy up. He held out his hand to Nightmare, the dreamon sighing as he handed over his axe. He didn’t go back in it yet, giving the fox a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

Dream scoffed at Fundy’s red face from the two dreamons, giving Fundy a kiss of his own. Fundy laughed and accepted it. The fiancés' mood was soon ruined as Wilbur started moving again. Dream held the axe tight as he grabbed Fundy’s hand the same way, pulling them to the Nether portal. It was probably time to run away for good. 

Wilbur looked up as the two ran out. He looked at the button tiredly, standing up with his remaining energy. If Fundy ever came back, he wasn’t going to come back to the same L’Manburg. Wilbur smiled as he heard the small click.


End file.
